


Coming out

by YvonneSilver



Series: 00Q drabbles [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans James Bond, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't like to think about his youth, but when Q asks, James decides to tell him about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out

“Bond. Hold it right there.”

The agent tenses, and for a moment it seems like he might ignore the Quartermaster’s call, but then he sighs and turns.

Q advances with long strides, tapping a ballpoint pen against the clipboard he’s holding. “I see you haven’t submitted a picture yet for our Young Agents calendar.” He says crisply.

Bond raises and eyebrow, and Q sighs dramatically.

“Don’t you ever read your e-mail? We’re putting together a department calendar with childhood pictures from all of the agents. I still need your picture for August.”

The colour drains from his face, but the agent manages to keep a straight face. “No.” He says gruffly.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Q answers stubbornly, oblivious to the tension emanating from the agent. “Come now. You can’t always have been this big hunk of killer instinct.” He continues gently. “We want to see the cute little boy you once were.” He adds with a wink.

It seems it takes Bond quite some effort to speak. “I wasn’t.” He says through gritted teeth, studiously staring straight ahead.

“Sorry?” Q cocks his head, finally picking up that something’s bothering James.

Suddenly Bond steps forward, taking the flustered Quartermaster by the elbow and steering him to a glass alcove at the edge of the room. “I wasn’t.” He whispers angrily, his face inches away from Q’s. His fingers dig painfully into Q’s arm. “My whole family thought I was a girl.” He hisses.

Q’s eyes are wide behind his thick-rimmed glasses. He’s never seen 007 like this, so angry and yet so vulnerable.

When he sees the fear in Q’s eyes Bond realizes how aggressive he’s being. The anger seems to drain from him as he lets go and takes a small step back. “I’m transgender, Q.” He says softly.

The silence between them is electric. Neither of them can meet the other’s eye. Q rubs his arm as he tries to think of something to say. “Oh.” Is about all he can manage.

“I’d appreciate it if no-one else knew.” Bond adds quietly.

“No, no of course.” Q blusters, scratching behind his ear with his pen. “It’s nobody’s business. I’m sorry for intruding.”

“It’s fine." Bond sighs. He'd hoped to leave the past behind him, but a small part of him is relieved that Q knows now. "I hope it won’t change anything?” He asks tentatively.

“Hmm.” Q stares intensely at his clipboard and Bond’s heart skips a beat. Q continues: “I suppose I could switch you with Karen who’s December, and use a generic overly-bundled-up child for your picture.” He looks up at Bond with a grin. “I think we can make it work.”

Bond answers his grin with a relieved smile of his own.

“Come on, I’ll give you a sneak peak at Alec’s baby pictures. They’re amazing.”


End file.
